


All In Vain (Yoosu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: A very belated video I began working on in 2008 but kept lacking footage or inspiration. This is my 6th Yoosu video and a uncharacteristically sad one.





	




End file.
